A LA ORILLA DE LO PROHIBIDO
by HussyKitten
Summary: Los sentimientos y anhelos más profundos a veces son los que más condena el mundo; aquellos prohibidos. ¿Podrán Rukia y su eterno imposible sincerarse mútuamente una única vez, antes de que todo termine?


**_A LA ORILLA DE LO PROHIBIDO_**

 **Sociedad de Almas (Víspera de Año Nuevo):  
**  
La brisa nocturna era un soplo tranquilizador que acariciaba la nívea piel de la joven miembro del décimo tercer escuadrón del Gotei, Kuchiki Rukia. En esos momentos la morena observaba desde su posición la celebración que se estaba dando por el inicio de un nuevo año, tristemente mientras el apogeo nocturno era compartido entre los diversos shinigamis ahí presentes, la chica distaba mucho de poseer cualquier sombra de felicidad.

Después de la batalla contra Aizen, y su presumible triunfo, Rukia se había tenido que hacer a la idea de que ya no podría volver a ver al humano que más estimaba, su querido amigo Kurosaki Ichigo. Tras años de devastadora soledad en él había encontrado el consuelo necesario para aplacar la tristeza perpetua que el desamor traía consigo. Negarlo no servía, fingir para el mundo tal vez, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el único hombre por el que había cedido su corazón jamás la notaria.

Su hermano.

Byakuya.

Tras la derrota del anterior capitán, Aizen, se había visto obligada nuevamente a ver partir a su único soporte, el humano que había apartado su soledad como tiempo atrás lo hizo su querido Kaien. Al teniente que se vio obligada a asesinar en pos de su propia vida. Eran tantos los recuerdos amargos y dulces que Rukia se sentía devastada, confinada a fingir una aparente alegría mientras todos los escuadrones de la Sociedad de Almas disfrutaban la fiesta de año nuevo. Desde su punto de vista, Rukia no tenía nada que celebrar, excepto quizás, estar con vida. Pero, ¿acaso una vida relegada a la ausencia de un sentir verdadero, era vida?

Soltó un suspiro cansino y abrazó sus hombros, maldiciendo internamente que el kimono que había escogido para esa noche fuese tan ligero. La noche comenzaba a enfriar y la simple chalina envuelta en sus brazos no ayudaba en absoluto.

—¡Kuchiki-san!

El grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones, obligándola a girar el rostro para ver la apresurada llegada de Hanataro Yamada, quien subía la pequeña colina en la que se encontraba para reunirse con ella.

—¿Hanataro? ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó con una débil sonrisa, observando con amabilidad al torpe shinigami que se había vuelto uno de sus amigos más queridos.

—Kuchiki-san, los fuegos artificiales están a punto de comenzar, ¡venga conmigo para reunirse con los demás y ver el espectáculo! —dijo de modo efusivo.

La pelinegra no pudo más que reír ante la visible emoción del joven. —¿Ya están todos reunidos? —preguntó frotándose la delicada barbilla.

—¡Si, y el capitán Ukitake me pidió que fuese a buscarla!

—Ya veo. —sonrió ocultando sus emociones. —Tal vez después me reúna con todos, por ahora me gustaría... —dudó antes de continuar —...me gustaría estar sola.

El susurro plagado por una inconfundible tristeza no pasó desapercibido para Hanataro, quien ladeó el rostro y miró a la shinigami con un deje claro de entendimiento. Él pensaba que el pesar de la joven recaía en el hecho de que ya no podría ver nuevamente a Kurosaki Ichigo, el humano que tanto llegó a significar para ella. Y aunque no estaba del todo equivocado, la palpable tristeza de Rukia no sólo estaba por saber que ya no volvería a ver al humano.

Si tan solo fuese solo eso.

—Kuchiki-san... Lo echa de menos, ¿cierto? A Kurosaki-san. —sonrió a medias para la sorprendida chica.

Rukia se sorprendió al notar lo evidente que estaba siendo su devastador estado de ánimo para ojos ajenos, no obstante agradeció que Hanataro tuviese esa idea en la cabeza y que al igual que todo el mundo, no sospechase del verdadero motivo por el que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba cabizbaja. Era cierto que la pérdida de Ichigo le dolía inmensamente, pero ese dolor solo se duplicaba por el sencillo motivo de que sin él a su lado, ella volvía a estar completamente sola. Ya no tenía un puerto seguro al que aferrarse para ignorar los pensamientos prohibidos que azotaban su cabeza y corazón; sin Ichigo y estando atada a la Sociedad de Almas, Rukia ya no podía ignorar el anhelo que Byakuya despertaba en ella.

Cuando se había enterado que el gran amor de su hermano, su difunta esposa no había sido otra que Hisana su verdadera hermana, algo dentro de ella se había comenzado a hacer añicos. Porque el solo pensar de esa forma por Byakuya era un crimen doblemente imperdonable.

—¿Kuchiki-san? —Hanataro preguntó tentativamente al ver cómo los delicados rasgos de Rukia se ensombrecían cada vez más. Casi del mismo modo cuando la conoció por vez primera y ella había sido condenada a muerte; una vida desde entonces aparentemente.

Rukia volteó el rostro y agito su cabeza para poner los pies en la realidad.

—Todos lo echamos de menos. —contestó en respuesta a su primer pregunta. —Lo siento Hanataro, justo ahora me siento algo agotada por los entrenamientos de las últimas semanas, pero por favor, no te preocupes más y regresa con los otros. —lo alentó, pintando una falsa sonrisa.

Tan falsa como sus palabras.

Al ver cómo la shinigami se daba la vuelta emprendiendo camino hacia la pequeña bahía que se encontraba a las afueras del campo abierto en el que se llevaba a cabo la celebración, Hanataro se apresuró a gritar su nombre para detenerla. Preocupado por su estado y lo lejos que estaba yendo.

—¡E-espere Kuchiki-san!

—¡Descuida, regresaré pronto, ve y disfruta de la fiesta! —contestó desde la distancia, agitando su mano a modo de despedida para proceder a retomar su marcha a la carrera.

—¡Rukia-san! —el joven se disponía a seguirla, pero algo en la mirada de la peli-negra lo detuvo. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué ocurría con su amiga, pero creía una falta de respeto violar su deseo de intimidad en esos momentos.

Tal vez los rumores eran ciertos y la chica sentía algo más por el shinigami sustituto. Quizás su partida significaba mucho más para ella de lo que demostraba desde hacía meses, y siendo Hanataro como era, no se sentiría a gusto yendo en contra de los deseos de Rukia. Lo mejor era que volviese al amplio claro dónde estaban todos los escuadrones y sus respectivos capitanes y tendientes reunidos. Debía avisarle al capitán Ukitake que Rukia se reuniría con ellos más tarde, después de todo él mejor que nadie conocía a la shinigami.

Emprendiendo su regreso a la carrera, Hanataro bajó a trompicones la pequeña colina en la que habían estado ambos reunidos, perjurando para sus adentros cuando sus pies perdieron piso y fue a dar directo contra el suelo. Soltó un chillido y rodó por el pastoso terreno, girando y girando hasta detenerse varios metros más adelante justo donde la mayoría de los capitanes se hallaban. En el camino se llevó entre los pies a Ikkaku y Renji, los cuales no dudaron el maldecirlo por su descuido.

—¡Hanataro fíjate, con un demonio! —Renji se puso en pie con ayuda de Kira y Matsumoto, los cuales se rieron a sus expensas sin ninguna dilación.

—¡Idiota! —Ikkaku se preparó para darle una lección, pero la conveniente aparición de la capitana Unohana y su teniente pararon en seco al enojado shinigami.

Antes de que Hanataro se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría la mitad de los tenientes, incluyendo a Matsumoto, Kira, y Renji se metieron a una feroz discusión, secundados por uno que otro capitán, como Hitsugaya.

—Ah, por Dios. —Hanataro miró de un lado a otro, solicitando la intervención de los capitanes que permanecían con su habitual tranquilidad.

Algunos como Mayuri o Zaraki simplemente optaron por ignorarlos e irse, mientras que los demás sencillamente permanecieron observando con indiferencia o diversión lo acontecido. La mayoría excusaban la soltura de algunos a causa del sake que había estado corriendo entre mano y mano de la mayoría de los presentes.

—Hanataro no tomes importancia al comportamiento de tus camaradas, están así debido al apogeo de la fiesta. —el capitán Jūshirō Ukitake le dedicó una apacible sonrisa al joven shinigami, siendo secundado por su amigo y también capitán, Syunsui Kyōraku.

—Ukitake tiene razón, chico. —sonrió de modo atontado por la bebida, dándole otro trago a su copa de Sake antes de recargarse contra su teniente, Nanao Ise.

—Dejando de lado el desfogue de emociones, ¿pudiste hallar a Rukia? —se hizo a un lado cuando el cuerpo de Renji salió volando.

—¿Qué?...¡Ah, cierto! Ell-...

—Rukia-chan se veía estupenda en el kimono de hoy. —Kyōraku pintó una mueca cuando su teniente se hizo a un lado de golpe, provocando que casi cayera al piso con todo y su valiosa copa de Sake. —Nanao-chan, no hay necesidad de que te enceles.

La aludida bufó groseramente y le dio en la cabeza con el fajo de documentos que traía en brazos, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—Nanao-chan, espera. —con una sonrisa perezosa el atrevido capitán se alejó de la multitud para ir detrás de su pequeña y malhumorada teniente.

—Bueno, es cierto que Rukia se veía hermosa con el kimono bordado que se puso. —ahora fue el turno de intervenir para la algo desanimada Hinamori, quien a pesar de saber que habían salido victoriosos en la batalla, aún sufría en el fondo por la traición de su antiguo capitán, Aizen. Mismo que había llegado a amar aunque nunca lo hubiese admitido.

—Rukia se veía... Caliente.

El jadeo colectivo de todos los presentes ante las inesperadas palabras de Abarai Renji, siguió a la cautelosa mirada que todos le dieron a la silenciosa figura del inexpresivo capitán del sexto escuadrón. Kuchiki Byakuya.

Antes de que Renji pudiese retractar sus impulsivas palabras, soltadas a causa del alcohol en su sistema, nuevamente fue mandado a volar para sorpresa de todos. Golpeado con un ágil movimiento por el capitán Byakuya. Los curiosos empezaron a cuchichear y los prudentes retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, preguntándose qué tan floja estaba la lengua del teniente del sexto escuadrón, para obligar a actuar al siempre distante capitán Kuchiki.

—Mide tus palabras Abarai Renji, no toleraré tal insolencia de tu parte. —la ronca voz del moreno contenía un deje afilado y peligroso oculto como trasfondo, a pesar de la sequedad y aparente calma con la que habló.

Al igual que sus palabras, sus ojos destellaban en ese momento de un modo feroz.

El atontado pelirrojo parpadeó antes de dirigir su asombrada mirada hacia su capitán.

Al ver la inesperada reacción del capitán Byakuya, Hanataro que había estado a punto de halagar con su acostumbrada timidez el atuendo de Rukia, -debido a que había tenido el placer de verla tan solo hacia unos momentos- se guardó cualquier clase de comentario. Totalmente amedrentado por el miedo a un ataque de parte del jefe de la familia Kuchiki.

Cuando la tensión pareció acrecentarse más y más, Ukitake carraspeó y atrajo la atención de los presentes.

—Bueno, bueno, hoy es un día de fiesta así que por favor, prosigan con la celebración. —ante los vítores en respuesta, el hombre soltó un suspiro y volvió su atención de nueva cuenta hacia Hanataro. —Dejando de lado lo hermosa que seguramente luce Rukia, Hanataro, ¿le dijiste que viniese para dar comienzo a los fuegos artificiales?

—S-sí, por supuesto que sí Capitán, pero ella dijo que prefería estar sola y se encaminó con rumbo a la bahía que colinda con el Rukongai.

Ukitake pintó una mueca de sorpresa. —Vaya... ¿Te dijo el motivo?

—Pues real realmente no, pero supongo que quizás se debe a que no podrá volver a ver a Kurosaki-san.

—¿Qué diablos intentas insinuar con eso? —Empujado nuevamente por los efectos de la bebida, el osado Renji alzó de las solapas de la ropa a Hanataro, encarándolo con una mueca de disgusto hacia sus palabras.

—¡E-espere Abarai-san!

—Abarai Renji, haga el favor de soltar a mi hombre. Él sólo hizo un comentario. —la capitana Unohana intervino con su acostumbrado estado apacible.

—D-después de todo Rukia e Ichigo son amigos. —carraspeó o y respiró con tranquilidad cuando fue puesto nuevamente en el piso, volviendo a centrar su atención en el capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón. —Supuse que sería una grosería seguirla cuando me pidió que la dejara ir por su cuenta, además de una violación a su privacidad.

Algunos comenzaron nuevamente con los murmullos, pero la atención de Jūshirō Ukitake estaba dividida entre el joven Hanataro y el capitán del sexto escuadrón. La mayoría se habían puesto a especular la intempestiva partida y ausencia de Rukia, comentando vagos chismes que no llegaban a concertar nada en lo absoluto. Pero a diferencia de la multitud, Kuchiki Byakuya permanecía alejado de todos, dándoles la espalda con su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Durante mucho tiempo el mismo Ukitake había querido dar sentido al proceder de Byakuya para con Rukia, pero cada vez que parecía descifraría el enigma, el hombre realizaba una nueva acción que desmadejaba todo el rompecabezas.

Desde su posición podía captar la imponente y orgullosa figura de Byakura, quien a diferencia de los shinigamis que comenzaban a dispersarse para volver a sus propios asuntos, seguía impávido ante su entorno. Igual que una muralla inquebrantable que ocultaba cualquier clase de emoción, sujeto a sus propios pensamientos que se negaba a compartir con otros. No obstante la anterior acción del moreno hacia su teniente había sembrado nuevas dudas en la cabeza de Ukitake, dudas que se acrecentaron al momento en que el aludido se dio media vuelta marchándose en completo silencio.

—¿Dije algo indebido? —preguntó con evidente nerviosismo, Hanataro.

—Ah... No, Hanataro, descuida y te agradezco que me hayas comunicado la decisión de Rukia. —le sonrió al más joven.

—Espero que Rukia-san esté bien. —suspiró preguntándose si después de todo había sido una buena idea comentarles a los otros el estado de Rukia.

—Descuida, estoy seguro que dentro de poco Rukia recuperará sus ánimos de siempre. —se giró para buscar a Kyōraku, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras dejaba atrás a la ola de capitanes y tenientes que permanecían en pleno barullo.

Dentro de poco iniciarían los fuegos artificiales y debía ir a vigilar a los miembros de su propio escuadrón, pero a pesar de ese hecho las dudas persistían; forzadas dentro de su mente a causa del comportamiento que últimamente había mostrado Rukia y el mismo proceder de Kuchiki Byakuya. Pues independientemente de la preocupación que habitaba en silencio hacia su "hermana", un brillo desconocido y oscuro deslumbraba la mirada del jefe de la familia Kuchiki.

Nacido desde el momento en que Rukia supo que ya no podría ver más a Kurosaki Ichigo. Una chispa repleta de oscuridad y otra emoción a la que Ukitake prefirió no dar nombre. 

* * *

Ella podía ver con claridad como la marea se agitaba a lo lejos, chocando contra las rocas que yacían debajo del risco que permanecía al final del Rukongai. De reojo miró hacia su antiguo hogar, despegando brevemente su barbilla de sus rodillas para poder apreciar a consciencia las desgastadas chozas que conformaban parte del barrio más pobre de la Sociedad de Almas. Ahí había crecido y se había formado, mucho tiempo antes de que formase parte de la academia de Shinigamis, o siquiera de la noble familia Kuchiki.

Había ocasiones en que maldecía aquel apellido, condenado el día en que el jefe de la familia Kuchiki fue a buscarla y la tomo bajo su ala. Tal pensamiento la obligó a plegar aún más sus piernas, apretando entre sus palmas la arena que servía de lecho para su cuerpo en aquellos momentos.

Rukia cerró sus ojos y permitió que la brisa marítima y nocturna la azotara en pleno rostro, agitando la tela de su vestimenta y su cabellera negro azabache. Nuevamente volvió su vista hacia el mar, mismo que azotaba sus olas con violencia contra la costa. Desde su posición pudo notar cuando la agitada marea llegó hasta mojar sus propios pies desnudos, refrescándola con su toque helado y conciliador. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad, su propia arma de batalla era de hielo puro y aunque no lo admitiese para nadie más, había veces en que se sentía tan helada como Sode no Shirayuki.

En el fondo de su alma agradecía infinitamente el gesto tan noble que Byakuya había tenido para con ella, pero un mero acto de caridad por el amor que profesaba hacia su hermana dolía demasiado. Sabía de sobra sobre el gran parecido que Hisana y ella compartían, preguntándose en silencio si no era ese mismo parecido lo que hacía que Byakuya la aborreciera. ¿Quizás la maldecía por ser idéntica a su hermana y haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir, que a su hermana le fue arrebatada? ¿Era acaso demasiado inferior a él que era intratable convivir con ella? Esa y muchas otras preguntas se habían repetido en su cabeza incontables veces desde que supo la verdad de labios de Byakuya.

Había tenido la esperanza que tras sincerarse con su hermano la relación de ambos mejoraría, pero no había sido así. Al menos no lo suficientemente buena a ojos de Rukia. Si, quizás era demasiado egoísta al pedir aún más, pero una parte muy dentro de ella se había sentido devastada al saber la verdad; no había consuelo, tan solo la certeza de que no era más que un compromiso impuesto para Byakuya.

Una mera promesa predicada en el lecho de muerte de la mujer que amaba.

Los momentos en lo que pensaba de esa forma tan egoísta se sentía horrible, pues aunque ya estaba en paz con el recuerdo de su hermana, se odiaba así misma por sentir lo que palpitaba en su pecho por Byakuya. Antes de saber la verdad se sentía avergonzada por sentir tales emociones hacia su protector, su querido hermano, pero tras saber la verdad... Ella misma se condenaba por manchar la memoria de su hermana de tal forma.

Deshonrar los sentimientos compartidos entre Hisana y Byakuya con sus impuros anhelos y pensamientos. Por esa razón era que en ocasiones condenaba ser una Kuchiki, ser una carga para Byakuya y una ofensa para el recuerdo de su hermana.

Desde el momento en que conoció al teniente Kaien su pesar había aminorado visiblemente, ya no se sentía tan sola cada vez que volvía de los entrenamientos a la residencia Kuchiki. No obstante, cuando su mentor había muerto Rukia se sintió devastada y pérdida, sola sin nadie a parte de Ukitake que estuviese ahí para ella. Más, el destino parecía que se apiadaría de ella cuando en un simple viaje al mundo humano pudo conocer al hombre más increíble e incomparable; Kurosaki Ichigo.

Al pensar en él una débil sonrisa seguida de un río de silenciosas lágrimas surcaron su cara. Los pleitos, las bromas y las disputas entre ambos habían sido una rutina que pronto se volvió un dulce consuelo. Después él la había salvado de la férrea determinación de su hermano para ajustar sus crímenes, y cuando la verdad había sido pronunciada de labios de Byakuya junto a una sincera disculpa, todo el mundo de Rukia pareció derrumbarse nuevamente. Quizás no se habría podido recuperar o seguir fingiendo de no ser por su constante compañero, aquel mortal de cabellos naranjas que indómito, persistía en su batalla para salvar a todos sus seres amados.

Él se había transformado en su nuevo salvador, uno del cual en silencio y quizás cobardemente, Rukia se aferraba. Cada que estaba a su lado las desdichas de su pasado y su presente se borraban: podía ser fuerte e intrépida, una guerrera hábil que se fortalecía a cada momento sin prestar atención a aquellas emociones prohibidas que había mandado ocultar en lo profundo de su alma. Porque silenciarlas era lo correcto, la actuación perfecta para llevar una vida tranquila y honrar a las dos personas que más significado tenían en su vida; Byakuya y Hisana.

¿Cómo iba a saber ella que su paz se esfumaría de modo permanente tras la batalla y posterior derrota contra Sōsuke Aizen?

Ella necesitaba ser fuerte, volverse una shinigami digna de poseer el nombre Kuchiki, digna de pertenecer a uno de los trece escuadrones del Gotei; madurar y volverse una mujer apta para encarar cualquier clase de batalla para proteger todo y a todos los que amaba. Sin embargo y aún sin admitirlo, Rukia sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo deseaba simplemente huir lejos de todo, refugiarse de las emociones que la consumían en el silencio de la noche.

Cuando la feminidad de su alma y su cuerpo estaba a flor de piel.

Cuando no podía dejar de pensarlo a él.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

No fue consciente de las lagrimas que rodaron por su rostro y mojaron su regazo, plasmando los funestos sentimientos que la poseían en medio de esa solitaria noche. Apresándola hasta el punto en que sentía que perdería la cordura de un momento a otro, sofocada por la ansiedad que titilaba en su pecho. Respiró con dificultad y el panorama frente a sus ojos se apreció borroso debido a la capa de lagrimas que escurrían por sus ojos; lágrimas de impotencia, un llanto de desesperación que había estado conteniendo por demasiado tiempo y que ya no podía ser detenido.

No sin Ichigo a su lado.

—Oh dios... Ichigo te necesito tanto, me voy a volver loca si no vuelvo a verte. —su voz sonó igual a un graznido, seguido de varios sollozos.

—Así que tú lamentable estado se debe a ese insípido humano.

Rukia se quedó paralizada en su sitio al escuchar a aquella voz tan dolorosamente conocida para ella. Contuvo el aliento y lentamente giró el rostro para observar con total incredulidad y horror a la figura que se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos de su espalda.

Ataviado con el acostumbrado uniforme negro de los shinigamis, su haori blanco, la costosa bufanda de la casa Kuchiki y el kanseikan que adornaba su cabeza, Byakuya permaneció de pie, altivo y orgulloso como siempre. Con la única diferencia de que su usualmente frívola y tranquila mirada, refulgía de un modo sombrío.

La energía que rodeaba a Rukia se volvió densa y pesada, cargada de emociones fatídicas y desconocidas hasta ese momento por la joven shinigami. Tragó saliva y carraspeó tratando de retomar la compostura, apresurándose a limpiar sus mejillas. Volteó su rostro para ocultar todo lo posible dicha acción y se puso en pie para quedar cara a cara con la única persona que no deseaba ver en esos momentos en los que su escasa, y casi inexistente razón parecía esfumarse.

—Ni-sama, no me percaté de tu presencia, lamento infinitamente mi descorte-...

— Te hice una pregunta, Rukia.

Era la primera vez que él se dirigía a ella por su nombre, y de esa manera tan cortante. La muchacha no pudo más que mirar casi anonada al mayor, inquieta por la forma en la que había cortado sus palabras.

—Ni-sama, yo-...

—Responde la pregunta. —repitió de modo tajante.

La sequedad en su voz puso en alerta a Rukia, quien miró a los ojos al capitán, retrocediendo al ver la simple y llana furia burbujeando bajo la superficie. Repentinamente el cuerpo del líder de la familia Kuchiki comenzó a avanzar a paso seguro hasta su posición, obligando a la menor a retroceder con los ojos dilatados por el miedo y la ansiedad.

—¿No planeas responder a la pregunta? ¿Acaso crees que no escuché tu franco soliloquio con respecto a Kurosaki Ichigo? —por cada pregunta realizada avanzaba un paso más cerca de la joven. —Un simple e imberbe mortal es el responsable de que un miembro de mi familia haya descuidado sus entrenamientos y se haya vuelto un blanco fácil y patético.

Rukia había perdido la voz, terminando por chocar contra la pared lateral del enorme risco que fungía como soporte para gran parte del Rukongai. Antes de que pudiese analizar la situación la espada de Byakuya fue desenvainada y blandida contra ella, forzándola a liberar su propio sable para bloquear el intempestivo ataque de su hermano.

—¡Ni-sama, ¿qué haces?! —jadeó por la fuerza del impacto de ambas hojas, trastabillando hacia atrás cuando un nuevo embate fue dado con la cuchilla ajena. A tiempo pudo detener el golpe, maldiciendo para sus adentros cuando el filo de la misma cortó su mejilla debido a la violencia del ataque. —¿¡Por qué haces esto?! —vociferó con clara desesperación.

El hombre no respondió. Simplemente volvió a blandir su arma realizando una serie de movimientos que los llevaron a ambos hasta la orilla del mar, donde el agua salada chocó y empapó sus pies y parte de sus ropajes.

Rukia ladeó su cuerpo y adelantó su pierna derecha para hacer palanca y poder parar los ataques de Byakuya, mismos que a cada momento se volvían más y más brutales. No entendía de donde provenía la rabia de su hermano, o que podía haber hecho para ocasionar que el mayor -dispuesto a protegerla siempre- dirigiese su espada contra ella. En medio de sus pensamientos internos, el mayor impulsó su cuerpo hacia el frente, cortando parte de la clavícula de Rukia con la punta de su espada.

La peli-negra siseó y se hizo para atrás, alzando su brazo izquierdo para parar el nuevo ataque dirigido a su costado. La sangre tiñó su blanca piel, mojando el borde de su kimono a la altura de su muñeca; donde el nuevo corte había sido realizado.

—¡Ya basta, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?! —vociferó por sobre el ruido del acero y el furioso oleaje.

—Pelearas. —sentenció en respuesta.

—¿¡Pero qué dices?! —la chica lo miró incrédula, parando un nuevo ataque.

—Atácame, Rukia. —demandó con una voz sedosa y ferozmente estable.

—¡No haré tal cosa!

—Sí. Lo harás. —sentenció. —Lo harás a menos que quieras perder la vida.

—¿¡Qu-...?!

No pudo terminar de hablar antes de que Byakuya la acorralase contra el risco nuevamente, apuntando su espada directamente contra su pecho. Escasos momentos antes de golpe, Rukia alzó ambos brazos sosteniendo en alto su espada, justo a la altura de su pecho. Esquivó el golpe y endureció el espinazo cuando la fuerza de Byakuya se incrementó, obligándola a retroceder contra su voluntad: empujada contra la arena.

—Ya basta de juegos, me atacaras o perderás la vida aquí y ahora. —el hombre entornó los ojos y siguió empujando contra Rukia, mirando de reojo como los pies de la joven intentaban en vano hacer fricción contra el suelo de arena.

—¡De...detente, Ni-sama! —gritó con el terror atenazando sus entrañas.

—Atácame o morirás.

Con un poco más de presión y Rukia ya estaba en cuclillas, sudando por el esfuerzo y con los muslos y pantorrillas entumecidas por el dolor de soportar todo su peso en aquella posición. Apretó los dientes luchando por soportar la inmensa fuerza de su hermano canalizada en ese único ataque. Buen dios, no podía ser cierto aquello, Byakuya no podía estar planeando matarla después del incontable número de veces en que la salvó. ¿Acaso era una broma?

Desde su ventajosa posición, Byakuya entrecerró los ojos con visible ira al notar que su contrincante no mostraba indicio alguno de realizar un posible ataque. A pesar de que estaba empapada en sudor, resollando por aire y al igual que él con la mitad de la ropa empapada en agua salada, Rukia no parecía dispuesta a atacar. Bien, si creía que jugaba y que su amenaza no era suficiente para ser tomada en serio, la haría responder de otro modo.

Por dios que lo haría.

—¿Tan patética eres que no puedes mantenerte firme sin la presencia de Ichigo? —y ahí se iban los títulos.

Rukia alzó la cabeza viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Byakuya, presa de la sorpresa ante el horrible y amenazante tono en la voz de su hermano. Estática ante la soltura impropia del mayor al hablar.

—¿En verdad eres tan insignificante que dependes de la existencia de un despreciable mortal para encarar tus batallas y fortalecerte? ¿Qué te hizo él para volverte adicta a sus maneras? ¿Quizás tomó como ofrenda tu cuerpo? —la fiereza y la violencia se acrecentaban, derribando las defensas de Rukia. —¿Plasmó su marca en tu piel desnuda durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en el mundo humano?

—¡Suficiente! —la ira, el dolor y la frustración que la habían carcomido por meses hicieron colisión al momento en que las palabras de Byakuya fueron soltadas al viento. —¡No te permito ni un agravio más! —ofuscada y consumida por la indignación que las palabras ajenas habían ocasionado en ella, Rukia olvidó su deseo de no atacar a Byakuya.

Mandándolo a volar por la metafórica ventana.

Impulsada por aquel vorágine de sentimientos, se alzó de un salto haciendo que ahora fuese el turno de Byakuya para retroceder. Contrario a lo que uno pensaría, una sonrisa ladina y triunfante jamás antes vista destelló en el rostro del cabecilla del clan Kuchiki.

La sorpresa y posible pesar se desvanecieron del cuerpo de Rukia, dejando puro y simple instinto cuando comenzó a responder uno a uno los ataques de quién despreciaba, deseaba y amaba a partes iguales. Poseída por la reverencia y el respeto que siempre le profesaba ocultando los sentimientos que ardían en el fondo de su alma. Arrasando con todo a su paso.

—¿Tengo razón, Rukia? ¿Dejaste que Ichigo jugara contigo entre las sábanas de su lecho?

—¡Cállate! —giró su muñeca y empuñó la filosa hoja de su Zanpakutō a la vez que brincaba al frente. Esquivó de nueva cuenta la estocada de Byakuya, danzando sobre el mar y la arena en un mortal encuentro con su eterno tormento.

El mayor hizo hacia atrás su espalda cuando los ágiles movimientos de su hermana adoptiva finalmente lograron alcanzarlo a la altura del pecho. Dos grandes tajos abrieron sus ropajes y cortaron su piel, empapándola al instante en una cortina carmesí.

—¿Es esto lo mejor que tienes? Jamás lograrás honrar mi apellido con movimientos tan predecibles y pobres. —clamó con su contundente soberbia, actuando bajo los efectos de una emoción más fuerte que ninguna, y hasta ese momento desconocida para él.

No podía darle nombre. No lo haría.

—Tú... ¡despreciable y altanero cretino! —movida por la afrenta a su propio orgullo y apaleada en su amor propio tras años y años de tratar ser suficiente a ojos de Byakuya, saltó a lo alto y blandió a su fiel compañera de batalla en un último ataque; entornó bruscamente el mango de la espada y azotó el aire de aquella noche hasta dejar la hoja justo bajo el mentón de Byakuya.

Ambos rivales se quedaron quietos con la marea cortando contra sus cuerpos, alzando el rostro cuando la Zanpakutō del contrario descansó en un movimiento final, contra sus cuellos. Sus respiraciones eran trabajosas, cubiertos con varios cortes y las miradas cargada de enojo.

Lentamente los dos fueron bajando sus armas, dejándolas caer a sus costados mientras encaraban al otro. Pero no fue otra sino Rukia la que cortó el pesado silencio que envolvía aquella escena; avanzando un par de pasos para plantar una dura bofetada en plena cara del capitán del sexto escuadrón. El golpe físico resonó en mitad de la noche, obligando a Byakuya a voltear el rostro debido al fuerte impacto propinado por la menor.

Durante varios minutos se volvió a hacer el silencio únicamente roto por el sonido de las olas al chocar contra el risco y la orilla donde ambos estaban de pie. Por algunos instantes el jefe de la familia Kuchiki no reaccionó de modo alguno, hasta que finalmente volteó el rostro lentamente.

Encarando a Rukia.

—Tienes agallas para hacer algo como es-...—Byakuya calló cuando vio la cara de Rukia surcada por sendas lágrimas que volvían a fluir sin tapujo alguno. En principio creyó que se trataba de lo ofendida que se podía sentir por su ataque verbal de momentos atrás, no obstante las palabras que siguieron a aquel llanto lo dejaron de piedra.

—¡Tú no sabes nada, ¿me oyes?! ¡Tú no tienes una mínima idea de cómo me siento, de todo lo que hay dentro de mi! —se señaló el pecho. —Presumes de ser invencible y de conocerlo todo, pero jamás me llegaste a conocer a mi. ¡Jamás! Mientras tú te dedicabas a alzar murallas inamovibles para el mundo y principalmente para mí, yo quedaba relegada a la soledad perpetua! ¡Confinada a la caridad que me dabas, al tiempo que me aferraba a la compañía de otros como Kaien-dono o Ichigo para tratar de llenar el vacío que tu indiferencia sembraba en mi interior! —sollozó. —¡Intentando subsanar el dolor que me provocaba saber que nunca podrías sentir lo que yo siento por ti pues es algo prohibido! ¡Un amor condenado a vivirse en silencio! —finalizó tras haber pedido la entresa.

Al finalizar su brutal confesión, Rukia se percató de lo que había dicho y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, abriendo los ojos de par en par con palpable horror. Oh Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Asustada y consumida por la pena que su violento arrebato traía consigo, la joven shinigami retrocedió hasta chocar contra el risco. Durante todo aquel suceso sus ojos miraron directamente hacia Byakuya, hasta que no pudo sostener aquel par de profundos pozos azules por más tiempo y agachó la cabeza. Los temblores la embargaron y deseó morir en aquel mismo instante, ser aniquilada por cualquier fuerza mayor que evitase el tener que volver a encarar a su hermano.

Parado de manera estática en su sitio, el capitán del sexto escuadrón sintió una corriente helada recorrer todo su sistema, plagando cada palmo de su ser con una densa capa de hielo que lo estaba quebrando poco a poco. Sus ojos se habían dilatado en una silenciosa prueba del choque mental que aquella confesión había ocasionado en él. Impenetrable, imperturbable, una imagen de rectitud y perfección que se desmoronaba por las contundentes palabras de una -a ojos suyos- simple chiquilla.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a eso?

—Oh Dios mío, ¿qué he dicho? —Rukia negó frenéticamente al ver el visible temor reflejado en los ojos de Byakuya. —Yo no...¡te ruego que olvides todo lo que he dicho, no son más que sandeces, Ni-sama! —retomó el respetuoso apelativo con el que siempre se había dirigido a él, replegándose dentro de sí misma y en sus pasos conforme los minutos pasaban.

La peli-negra inclinó la cabeza rogando un perdón que sabia no llegaría, apretando los puños a sus costados hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza de su sujeción. De nueva cuenta las malditas lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas, demostrando esa fragilidad interior que tanto despreciaba y se esforzaba por ocultar. Lo había arruinado todo; en un momento todo se había desmoronado a causa de su falta de control.

Ciertamente era muy patética.

El tiempo transcurrió en una eterna letanía que la estaba volviendo loca, pero sabiendo que no cambiaría nada un simple disculpa, por primera vez en toda su vida, Rukia supo que huiría sin volver atrás. No tenía el coraje para enfrentar al esposo de su difunta hermana, al hombre que le había dado su nombre y que ahora era su hermano.

Ella era despreciable.

Sin detenerse a pensar en nada, la desolada shinigami se giró en redondo y emprendió una mortal carrera para huir de aquel lugar maldito donde en unos segundos había derribado absolutamente todo. A mitad del camino cuando se dirigía rumbo al único hogar que conocía y en el que sabia podría refugiarse, -el Rukongai- una pesada palma atrapó su muñeca derecha, obligándola a girar en redondo para encarar a su perseguidor.

La tensa expresión de Byakuya apareció en su campo de visión anegado por su llanto, mostrando la estoica expresión de siempre. No... Algo había cambiado: los comúnmente fríos y distantes rasgos que conformaban la cara de Kuchiki Byakuya se hallaban deformados por una capa apenas perceptible de angustia, incredulidad y, ¿miedo tal vez?

No supo en qué momento o como ocurrió, pero los fuertes brazos de Byakuya la fueron empujando hasta dejarla arrinconada contra el risco, único testigo pétreo de aquel encuentro de miradas. Rukia respiraba de modo trabajoso sin dejar de ver a su hermano con dolor y vergüenza, asqueada por haber roto sus promesas y haber deshonrado el recuerdo de su hermana Hisana. Seguramente habiéndolo dañado en el proceso. Pero a pesar de que esos eran solo una parte de los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, la duda ante el proceder de Byakuya no dejaba de bombear dentro de su pecho. ¿Por qué la retenía?; ¿No debía en esos momentos despreciarla y arrebatarle el apellido que le dio?; ¿Mirarla con asco y renegar de ella?; aquello hubiese sido lo correcto, ¿cierto?

Entonces, ¿por qué no ocurría?

Rukia pegó un respingo cuando los brazos de Byakuya se alzaron para quedar a la altura de su rostro, bloqueándole cualquier posible ruta de escape. Así mismo el rostro del mayor se inclinó lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del de la shinigami.

—¿Por qué me hiciste esto? —le dijo de modo ronco, con los ojos velados por una ola de dolor tan clara como la que torturaba a Rukia constantemente. —¿Por qué has tenido que decirme aquellas palabras, Rukia? —agachó su rostro en fracaso, sabiendo que ya de nada servía seguir resistiéndose a los que por años se había comenzado a formar dentro de él...

...Desde el momento en que perdió a Hisana sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Había estado abatido por la pena y el enojo de haber perdido al único pilar de luz que la vida le había dado. La única persona capaz de atravesar sus muros con una simple mirada, palabra o sonrisa. Ella, Hisana, había sido su luz. Pero esta se había extinguido a solo cinco míseros años de haberla conocido. Era tan injusto, una maldición que creyó superaría con el tiempo; si tan solo no hubiese hecho aquella promesa en el lecho de muerte de su esposa.

La condena se había aplazado cuando conoció por primera vez a la hermana perdida de su difunta esposa, observando cautivado por principio el enorme parecido que tenía con Hisana. Eran casi como dos gotas de agua, idénticas en todo aspecto. O al menos eso había creído en primera instancia.

Los días se transformaron en semanas, las semanas en meses y pronto los meses se volvieron años de distante convivencia con la única hermana de Hisana. La había unido a su familia para hacer honor al juramento que le hizo a la mujer que amaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que por muchos lujos o privilegios que le diera a la chiquilla, ella buscaba algo más; formar un vínculo que él bajo ningún concepto podía darle. El fantasma de su amada esposa seguía persiguiéndolo... No, no era verdad. Con los años el constante espectro de Hisana y él habían hecho la paz, los demonios habían sido exorcizados y el perdón había llegado.

¿Pero con Rukia?

Con ella todo era distinto.

Byakuya había pensando que lo que la miembro más joven de su familia despertaba en él no era otra cosa que el deseo de su antiguo amor ya muerto. El anhelo retratado en la joven que compartía sangre con su anterior esposa, tan solo la igualdad física que lo hechizaba de formas que robaban su sueño y lo conducían a un abismo de impuras necesidades.

Cuan equivocado había estado.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que sin importar cuán grande fuese el parecido físico entre Hisana y Rukia, ambas eran completamente opuestas: mientras que su esposa había sido menuda, frágil, enfermiza y temerosa, su hermana era osada, fuerte, ágil e igual de orgullosa que él. Eran tan distintas como el día y la noche, dos entidades que fuera de las semejanzas en su aspecto, no compartían nada más. Y fue así como en medio de la noche la imagen de otro cuerpo, otros ojos y otra voz comenzaron a atormentarlo. Ya no soñaba a su antigua mujer, ya no ardía entre sueños anhelando poseerla con dulce proceder. Oh no. Ahora sus sueños etaban plagados por un duendecillo que se montaba en sus caderas y lo cabalgaba hasta que ambos alcanzaban la cúspide máxima de placer.

Gritando el nombre ajeno; no Hisana. Rukia.

Las noches en vela cobraban factura, marcando sendos surcos oscurecidos bajo sus ojos, las vergonzosas pruebas de la pérdida de su rigurosa meticulosidad y perfección. El hombre ya no era un hombre libre, ahora era solo un esclavo de sus más bajos instintos que clamaban en el silencio del dormitorio por ser aplacados. Aún a pesar de que aquello estaba completamente prohibido, acciones que denigrarían el nombre de su familia si tan solo eran sabidas por alguien más aparte de su propio subconsciente.

Tras sincerarse con Rukia luego del primer ataque de Aizen, la convivencia entre ambos hermanos se había vuelto insostenible. En el fondo Byakuya sabía que antes de aquel hecho le había hecho mucho daño a Rukia con su indiferencia, pero no podía ofrecerle nada más; tan solo pedir perdón por su secreto y en silencio rogar clemencia por los impuros anhelos que ella despertaba en él. Aún así la relación de ambos no había mejorado en lo más mínimo tras su confesión, y no porque Rukia no quisiera. Al contrario. Como de costumbre el único responsable era él mismo, imponiéndose aún más distancia de la que ya había impuesto, a sabiendas de que la sola debilidad en su proceder le podría costar caro.

Peor aún, obligarlo a cometer una locura.

Desde la lejanía había aprendido a tolerar que la atención de Rukia se dividiese en otros hombres como lo había sido el antiguo teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón, Kaien Shiba. A pesar de que la amargura se asentara en sus entrañas, Byakuya sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a negarle tal vínculo a Rukia, sobre todo cuando él mismo no estaba dispuesto a intentar construir uno con la joven. Pero aún diciéndose eso el enojo se había hecho presente durante el tiempo que el joven teniente vivió, sin importar si ya estaba casado o no. Después de su muerte pudo ver cuánto sufrió la menor, pero claro estaba, él no hizo ningún intento por acercársele y aminorar su pesar.

Sencillamente no podía.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y cuando ella fue enviada al mundo humano y conoció al ahora shinigami sustituto, Byakuya creyó que enloquecería. El distanciamiento forzado por tantos años, la culpa por lo que había despertado Rukia en él y la ahora aparición de Kurosaki Ichigo eran más de lo que él podía, o estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Casi la había matado en un intento por encubrir sus culpas y sus emociones, acobardado de demostrar todo lo que estaba haciendo estragos en su alma. Pero claro que la había salvado, la sola idea de verla morir era insoportable.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, cegado por todo lo que había intentado encubrir y se fue desmoronando a causa de la rabia que le provocaba la cercanía del humano con Rukia. De que cualquier hombre la mirase o la tuviese cerca cuando él nunca podría hacerlo.

Esa noche cuando había seguido a Rukia hasta la bahía y la había escuchado clamando con tanto fervor en pos de Ichigo, algo dentro de Byakuya finalmente se había desbaratado. Su bien amada mente apagó sus censores y se dio un descanso, dando paso al más básico instinto nacido de una emoción que se había negado por décadas a nombrar por lo que era.

Los celos.

Sí. Puros y simples celos quemándolo hasta lo más hondo de su ser para reducirlo a un pobre diablo que se dejaba guiar por aquellas emociones que guardó para sí mismo por tanto tiempo. La pelea física con Rukia había sido una forma de desahogar todos sus silencios, de aplacar su enojo y hacerle ver sin necesidad de palabras cuan enojado estaba. Volviéndose loco de celos y loco de rabia por permitir que su tranquilidad se esfumase...

...Pero ya no tenía importancia pues ahí estaban nuevamente, estancados cara a cara con los verdaderos sentimientos de Rukia ahondando cruelmente en su alma. Nunca había creído que la joven pudiese sentirse de esa forma respecto a él, había sido ingenuo o quizás había preferido ignorar las obvias emociones de la menor. Tal vez en el fondo, Byakuya sabía exactamente cómo se sentía la joven shinigami, pues era un vivo reflejo de su propio sentir. De cualquier forma y aún si se confesaba igual que ella, no cambiaría en nada la realidad de su situación.

Estaba prohibido lo que sentían, por mantener el honor de su familia él debía acallar cualquier palabra o acción que delatase lo que en realidad deseaba. No obstante por esa única noche, en esos instantes él podría dar rienda suelta a sus apetitos, demostrarle con acciones irrepetibles todo lo que despertaba en él.

De un brusco movimiento terminó de arrinconar a Rukia, soltando varias y muy trabajosas respiraciones cuando quedó a un palmo de distancia de aquel majestuoso rostro de porcelana. Liberó uno de sus brazos y alzó su callosa palma para hacerse con la temblorosa barbilla ajena, alzando su cara con el fin de que ambas miradas se fundiesen en una sola. Afiló sus ojos y estudió lo perfecta que era, recorriendo con su dedo la tersa piel de sus mejillas; sus labios entreabiertos, el cuello que transportaba la sorpresa a través de sus latidos.

Dios, era tan hermosa.

—Tan solo hoy Rukia, tan solo por hoy finjamos que somos solo un hombre y una mujer sin títulos de por medio. Dame las palabras y toda esa hambre que guardaste por tanto tiempo, —susurró de modo ronco —no te contengas más, niña mía, que cuando la alborada toque el horizonte deberemos separar nuestros caminos.

—Ni-sama...—susurró anonadada por la sorpresa, completamente presa de las dulces atenciones de Byakuya.

—No. —negó. —No me llames así, en estos momentos lo único que quiero escuchar proveniente de tus labios, es mi nombre. Ahora no soy tu hermano, pequeña, así que concédenos lo que por tanto tiempo hemos acallado y entrégate a mi. —apoyó la cabeza sobre el delicado hombro semi-desnudo, cerrando los ojos para proceder a acariciar con su nariz la nacarada piel. Tomando una profunda respiración con el fin de guardar en sus recuerdos el embriagante aroma de Rukia.

De su amor imposible.

La menor relajó su cuerpo y se dejó llevar cuando la exquisita boca de su ahora amante, recorrió su cuello con un roce de fuego y posesividad. Sus dientes pellizcaron la piel, raspándola con el ligero toque de su genuina hambre.

—Byakuya...—musitó en un susurro quebrado, jadeando cuando la mano libre del mayor ascendió hasta llegar a su cabeza y hacerse con su cabellera en un firme puño.

—Dilo. —demandó. —Dilo de nuevo. —siseó con lujuria, inclinándose para surcar con sus besos el Valle color carne que representaba su pecho.

—Byakuya... Mi Byakuya. —lentamente fue languideciendo en brazos contrarios, permitiendo que el dominante agarre masculino la sostuviese.

—Tuyo está noche y para siempre, aunque nadie nunca lo sepa. —finalmente fundió ambas bocas en un beso repleto de ansia y necesidad, gruñendo victorioso cuando los delicados brazos de Rukia rodearon su cuello para atraerlo aún más. Inclinó su cuerpo levemente y la izó en brazos, sosteniendo de las nalgas a la salvaje hembra. —Aférrate de mis hombros y no te sueltes. —exigió con voz gutural, aprovechando la posición en la que estaba para dirigirse al centro de la pequeña playa en la que habían tenido aquella batalla en la que desfogaron sus emociones más íntimas.

Ahora desfogarían sus cuerpos.

Cuidando de su preciada carga, Byakuya se fue agachando poco a poco para quedar sentado con la menor sobre sus piernas. Deseaba ir lento y explorar su cuerpo a consciencia, pero el tiempo corría en su contra, bien sabía que de un momento a otro cualquier miembro de los escuadrones podría aparecer y sería el fin. Era una bendición que nadie hubiese hecho acto de presencia durante su feroz encuentro armado, pero aún así sería cauteloso. No la dañaría. Eso ni pensarlo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron situados de forma idónea sobre la húmeda arena, Byakuya soltó los perfectos y firmes glúteos de Rukia para proseguir y desamarrar el listón que mantenían cerrado el fino Kimono. A la luz de la luna pudo admirar con fascinación el hermoso color aguamarina, a juego con el delicado bordado de mariposas y orquídeas que presentaba como diseño la satinada prenda. Repentinamente captó los rasgones sobre la prenda y la piel, hechos justamente en medio de su arranque. Al verlos frunció el ceño y se inclinó para pasar la punta de su lengua sobre la herida, lamiendo los rastros de sangre con sabor cobrizo; sabor a sudor y a mar.

Cuando la escuchó gemir a causa de su indiscreta caricia prosiguió a sacar la parte alta del kimono con firmeza y sumo cuidado, desligando los frágiles brazos de su vestimenta. Apaleado por un hambre irracional se dedicó a besar y relamer la exquisita piel de su hombro derecho, descendiendo con su boca hasta la altura de sus casi descubiertos senos.

—Quítalo, desamarra mis prendas y descúbreme para ti como yo lo estoy haciendo. —un ronroneo puramente carnal y viril escapó de sus labios. —Hazlo. —ordenó con un ronco jadeo de por medio.

Momentos después de que la exigencia fue dada, Rukia acató la orden y con manos temblorosas recorrió los hombros de Byakuya hasta llegar al la banda que cerraba su atuendo. Maravillada deshizo el prefecto nudo, observando la delgada y musculosa piel marcada por años de arduo trabajo. El cuerpo de Byakuya no estaba saturado en músculos, pero era delgado y firme, contrastando a la perfección con la ancha espalda. Tímidamente recorrió cada palmo de piel que iba descubriendo a su ávida mirada.

—Eres... Hermoso. —susurró con las mejillas completamente arreboladas.

Byakuya sonrió a medias por su alago, volviendo a tirar de los cortos cabellos para hacer que lo mirase. —No, Rukia. Tú eres la hermosa... Mi pequeña hembra. —retomó el beso inicial con evidente apetito, momentos antes de ir empujando el cuerpo de la menor hasta dejarla tendida sobre la arena. Una vez que ambos estuvieron recostado, Byakuya recargó su cabeza contra el cuello de Rukia, besando y mordiendo la piel de modo casi apremiante, incitándola a responder entre gemidos.

Con ella no tenía porque contenerse, sabía perfectamente que la joven era fuerte y estaba ardiendo en necesidad como él. Un gruñido puramente animal brotó de su pecho cuando sus brazos capturaron los ajenos, apresándolos sobre la cabeza de la chica. En esa posición tan expuesta, el joven capitán se deleitó unos momentos ante la vista presentada ante él, prosiguiendo a desnudar completamente a Rukia; rasgando la parte delantera de su kimono. Una vez librado de la estorbosa prenda la lanzó a lo lejos, ignorando el momento en que la marea alta se llevó el retazo de tela.

Se irguió sobre ella, dejando que las manos de Rukia fuesen las que terminaran de sacar su propio ropaje. Al ver que su nerviosismo era mayor la ayudó tironeando su haori para desprenderlo y lanzarlo a un costado, donde afortunadamente se quedó estancado entre las piedras. Sostuvo las manos de Rukia y entre ambos desataron la cinta de su traje, zafándolo por sus hombros antes de lanzarlo junto al haori.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad de espera los dos amantes se encontraron finalmente desnudos, acariciados por la rugosa arena y golpeados por el oleaje que aún cuando había disminuido, era lo suficientemente fuerte para chocar contra su cuerpos y empaparlos. Desecharon este hecho y profundizaron la intensidad de sus caricias mutuas, siendo dirigidos por la mano experta de Byakuya. El mayor seguía sosteniendo en sumisión total a Rukia, observándola desde su imponente altura solo para agacharse y capturar los perfectos montículos henchidos y sensibles que coronaban con aquellas bayas maduras; sus erectos pezones. Chupó y chupó, deleitándose de goce al escucharla gemir y sentirla retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo.

—Sabes a leche y miel. —musitó con ronquera, retomando su acción durante unos minutos más antes de disponerse a descender por el cuerpo de Rukia. Sin embargo a medio camino el mayor solo pudo maldecir cuando la peli-negra rozó con su muslo la erecta y punzante erección que latía entre sus muslos. —No hagas eso. —siseó, volviendo a perjurar cuando la atrevida muchacha coló su mano derecha entre ambos cuerpos para hacerse con su pesado miembro.

—¿Esto? —cuestionó con un tono igual de ronco y los ojos velados por una capa de lujuria, somnolencia y cierto toque travieso.

—Detente, Rukia. —pidió.

—¿Por qué debería, Byakuya? —le preguntó con un deje de falsa inocencia.

El hombre cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tensando todos los sangrientos músculos de su cuerpo cuando la atrevida masturbación prosiguió.

—Porque si sigues con esto no podré contenerme. —entreabrió los ojos y miró de modo amenazante a la shinigami.

—Pero si yo... No quiero que te contengas. —susurró contra el oído de Byakuya, pegando su boca a la altura de los pezones ajenos para repetir la misma atención dada por el capitán, sobre su cuerpo.

Maldijo de nueva cuenta y se dio prisa en guiar su gran palma a la altura de la mojada hendidura que lo esperaba lista para ser tomada por sus dedos. Sin hacerse esperar enterró un par de dedos en la punzante carne entre los muslos de Rukia, centrando su boca en los labios ajenos y en los magníficos pezones que se estaban volviendo su adicción.

—Sí, sí... No te detengas Byakuya. —imploró con el cuerpo desmadejado debajo del del varón.

—Shhh, calma, Rukia... Te daré justo lo que quieres pero promete que no te retendrás a ti misma sin importar que sientas. —murmuró a la altura del plano vientre, rozando con la punta de su lengua el ombligo y parte del hueso de su cadera. —Confía en mí... —pidió contra la tersa piel, extrayendo el dedo índice y medio que había sumergido en la cremosa cavidad que resguardaba su feminidad. Una vez realizada esta operación, llevó con lentitud ambos dedos a su boca, chupando de ellos ante la atenta mirada de Rukia. Y ah, como le fascinaba ver ese sonrojo involuntario teñir sus mejillas. —Sabes como la más dulce de las ambrosías, —volvió a chupar sus dedos antes de volver a retomar su descenso hacia la altura de sus muslos.

—Es-espera no debes...—al ver la posición en la que quedó Byakuya, la menor se avergonzó e intentó cerrar sus piernas. Pero solo pudo soltar un respingo cuando su insaciable amante separó de golpe sus muslos, siseando en advertencia antes de agazaparse a la altura de su humedecido sexo. Tragó saliva y miró con cierta aprensión al mayor, observando fascinada los gestos puramente bestiales que brillaban a la luz de la luna. Igual a un depredador. —¿Qué es, q-qu...? —No pudo terminar antes de sentir a la lengua de Byakuya recorrer sus muslos instantes antes de internarse en la concha que solo antes sus dedos habían recorrido.

El chillido ahogado de Rukia fue música para sus oídos, endureciendo aún más -si es que era posible- su dolida verga. Gruñó mientras comía con total gula de ella, bebiendo cada gota de aquel elixir que destilaba su apretado interior. Mientras su boca asistía los distendidos labios de Rukia, sus manos ni cortas ni perezosas comenzaron a servir nuevamente a los pequeños senos. Mismos que cabían perfectamente en sus palmas, casi como si hubiesen sido formados para eso.

—¡Byakuya! — lloró presa de una excitación más allá de lo soportable. —¡Por favor debes detenerte, siento que algo... Algo viene! —suplicó apretando entre sus manos los cabellos del hombre, indecisa en si deseaba apartarlo o acercarlo aún más.

Él solo pudo sonreír contra aquel suculento manjar, comiendo de el con mayor ahinque, dejando que su lengua penetrase aquella secreta entrada que solo él tendría el derecho de probar. Solo él.

—¡No, Byakuya debes parar! —empujó su cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de revolverse contra la arena y el agarre de Byakuya, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus muslos a pesar de sus palabras.

El sexto capitán solo se separó por unos instantes de su plato principal, observando a su presa con una mirada cargada de ferocidad y dominación. —Cuando te lo ordene liberarás ese cúmulo de sensaciones que te están azotando, te vendrás en mi boca sin dilación alguna. —no esperó respuesta alguna, simplemente volvió a enterrar su cara entre sus muslos, usando la punta de su lengua para tocar el punto exacto que necesitaba para llevar sobre el borde a Rukia. Presionó un poco más y cuando la sintió contraerse lista para correrse, se separó brevemente para ordenar: —Córrete para mí Rukia... —retomó sus lamidas y penetraciones, sintiéndola llegar en una feroz explosión que la hizo gritar a ella y a él gruñir a un paso de venirse de igual forma solo por estar chupándola.

Sin querer esperar por más tiempo aprovechó las pulsaciones de su primer orgasmo -a sabiendas de que pronto tendría otro- para erguirse y llevar su mano hacia su pesada entrepierna. Sostuvo el venoso falo y lo guió con cuidado y rapidez hacia la estrecha vagina, permitiendo que el primer contacto entre ambos sexos fuese un mero roce que pronto consolidaría su unión. Aquello solo sirvió para hacerlo derramar parte de su pre-eyaculacion, mojando el monte de Venus de Rukia.

Por algunos minutos simplemente se rozó contra su sexo, sabiendo que aquel contacto la excitaría lo suficiente para provocarle un nuevo orgasmo. Y cuando eso ocurriese se enterraría en ella de golpe. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no venirse de una buena vez, apretando los dientes y rechinando los molares. Desde su posición pudo ver cómo Rukia se mordía el labio y apretaba ambos puños, señal inequívoca de su próximo e inminente orgasmo.

Finalmente y tras lo que pareció una tortura interminable, Rukia gimoteó dando muestras de que ya estaba en el límite, para proseguir a morder su marcado hombro y alcanzar la cima de su placer. Posicionado como estaba no le tomó nada de tiempo embestir con lentitud y firmeza hacia el húmedo sexo de la joven shinigami.

El paraíso, estaba en el y sabia justo como era.

Soltó un ronco gemido a la par que Rukia se revolvía, aferrándose a él con el cuerpo completamente tenso. Byakuya tuvo que quedarse quieto a pesar de su necesidad de comenzar a penetrar dentro de ella, pues sabía que era la primera vez de la menor y no planeaba herirla de manera alguna.

—Aguanta, Rukia, aguanta pequeña y en poco el dolor y la incomodidad pasarán. —tensó los músculos de su cuello, quedándose quieto con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. El transcurrir de lo segundos le pareció inacabable, hasta que finalmente las bien torneadas piernas de la chica rozaron sus muslos para proseguir a aferrar su cadera. Abrió poco a poco los ojos topándose con las profundidades violáceas de su incomparable mujer, fascinado por el brillo propio de aquella mirada.

—Sigue, Byakuya... Por favor. —rogó con la voz quebrada, arqueándose cuando el shinigami aferró de modo exigente su muslo derecho para forzarla a posicionarlo de modo que envolviese su cintura. Cruzó ambos tobillos, uno sobre el otro, conteniendo el aliento cuando Byakuya llevó una de sus manos a su propia cadera con el fin de crear una sujeción idónea en el cuerpo de Rukia.

Poco a poco ambos fueron compensando el ritmo del otro, respondiendo a los movimientos que cada uno daba con el fin de dar y sentir placer a partes iguales. Rukia que era la más inexperta dejó que fuese Byakuya el que la adiestrara en aquellas artes amatorias, dominándola con seguridad al tiempo que ella se postraba en sumisión total para él. Poseída por la sed que solo los labios de Byakuya podían saciar, luchó con total ahínque por capturar la boca contraria, gimiendo cuando entre movimiento y movimiento su finalidad se alejaba de ser cumplida. Tuvo que rogarle entre pequeños lamentos y con sus ojos, que la besara.

Por su parte, Byakuya no demoró ni un segundo en responder a su petición, capturando los perfectos labios en un beso que tenía como meta robarles el aliento y los pensamientos a ambos. Intensificó el contacto y se apoyó en sus dos puños cerrados, alzándose sobre Rukia para demostrar su posesión, quién era el que llevaba la batuta de mando. Lentamente y sin pausa los movimientos de ambos respondieron de modo preciso a los deseos de cada uno, girando y removiéndose entre la arena.

El agua de mar estaba fría pero su temperatura corporal era lo suficientemente alta como para que ambos pudiesen ignorar aquel insignificante detalle, asimilándolo más como un consuelo proveniente del mundo marítimo. Las manazas de Byakuya recorrían por entero el cuerpo de Rukia, aferrando sus cabellos para poder moldear cada beso a su antojo. A la vez que permitía la misma sujeción por parte de Rukia. La deseosa joven mujer recorría su espalda, marcando la huella de sus finos dedos y uñas.

De modo pausado pero seguro, la shinigami comenzaba a tomar confianza ascendiendo con sus brazos para acariciar la fina cabellera color azabache que Byakuya poseía, encantada cuando la sedosa mata de cabellos cayó sobre el rostro de ambos sumiéndolos en un ambiente de mayor intimidad: su propio entorno de placer.

—Me... Vuelves jodidamente loco, pequeña. —gimió roncamente contra el oído de Rukia, mordiendo la concha del mismo para suministrar aún más goce al cuerpo de la muchacha.

Los dos cuerpos rodaron por la orilla del mar, compartiendo caricias, besos y un sin fin de sinfonías entonadas al son de sus más pecaminosos deseos. Byakuya constantemente se dedicaba a dar mordidas a cada tramo de piel que le placía, guardando muy en el fondo los celos que lo embragaban al pensar en alguien más haciéndole el amor a Rukia de aquella manera. Necesitaba marcarla, dejar su huella en su piel aunque fuese de modo temporal para poder aplacar sus demonios y recordar en lo más hondo de su alma, aquellos momentos compartidos.

Momentos que eran solo de ellos.

Sabía bien que al amanecer todo terminaría, por eso no desaprovecharía ni un solo instante.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón siguió retorciéndose entre la arena, quedando después de largo rato tendido sobre el rugoso suelo, con Rukia sobre él. Amó verla montada sobre sus caderas, agitada por el esfuerzo dado por parte de ambos y con los ojos luminosos por su pasión. Se veía tan hermosa, tan magnifica; un recuerdo que llevaría en sus memorias grabado con fuego.

—Móntame, Rukia, móntame y demuéstrame como soy tuyo al igual que tú has sido mía. —tomó el rostro en forma de corazón, acariciando sus cabellos para bajar sus manos hasta asir de la cintura a su indómita hembra. —Vamos mi niña, tómame entero y marca tu propio ritmo. —cerró los ojos recargando su nariz justo sobre el cuello de Rukia, aspirando con fuerza su esencia.

Ella no pudo más que sonrojarse ante el atrevimiento en las palabras de Byakuya, fascinada al ver esa faceta suya desconocida para el mundo entero. Pero no para ella. Luego de unos leves instantes de duda, correspondió al contacto de sus bocas y se quedó momentáneamente quieta para proceder a bajar sobre el endurecido pene. Contuvo el aliento ante el placentero mundo de posibilidades que se abría ante sus ojos al probar esa nueva posición.

—Dios mío...—contuvo el aliento y se vio obligada a cerrar sus ojos cuando la gran presencia de Byakuya dentro de ella, la colmó de maneras jamás imaginadas. Echó hacia atrás de golpe su cabeza, gritando al instante en que lo tomó entero; directo hasta el hueso pubiano.

Ambos gritaron.

Enardecido por el hambre y el sentimiento tan puro que Rukia había vuelto a revivir dentro de él, Byakuya simplemente gruñó entre dientes y la sostuvo de la cintura para ayudarla a subir y bajar sobre su caliente eje. Con una mano la mantuvo sujeta de la cadera, mientras la otra subía de modo ansioso para acariciarla donde más le placía. Deteniéndose finalmente sobre aquella perfecta cara que lo había perseguido por décadas, y seguramente lo seguiría persiguiendo a futuro. Usó el dorso de su mano para sentir la pálida y suave mejilla, fascinado al percibir lo perfecta que era, entregándose sin inhibición alguna a él.

Repentinamente los ojos de Rukia se vieron inundados por un torrente de lágrimas las cuales cayeron contra el pecho y el rostro de Byakuya. El hombre salió de su ensimismamiento, cerrando los ojos para mantener a raya las emociones de impotencia y rabia que lo embargaban al saber que, nuevamente, no podría darle nada más que aquella noche a Rukia. Contrario al apellido que le dio a su difunta esposa Hisana, Rukia no podría recibir nada parecido y diablos si no le dolía. Más aún al pensar que estaba manchando su cándida pureza, robándole su inocencia para después dejarla a la deriva sin posibilidad alguna de realizar promesas para ella.

Se sentía como una basura, avergonzado de haberse dejado llevar sin pensar en lo que podía significar para Rukia. Las auto-recriminaciones no se hicieron esperar, diluyendo su placer de modo amargo, o al menos así fue hasta que Rukia tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de Byakuya, demandándole mirarla.

—Pase lo que pase, no me arrepiento de nada Byakuaya. Yo quería esto tanto como tú, —susurró, inclinándose para rozar con su nariz la mejilla del mayor a modo de consuelo— así que no pienses que mis lágrimas son de arrepentimiento o pesar. Estas lagrimas —pronunció con la voz quebrada —son a causa de la felicidad que me causa poder estar compartiendo este momento contigo, saber que a pesar de todo yo no te era indiferente... —su voz se perdió a causa del lamento dolido que logró ahogar contra el cuello del shinigami, sintiendo como estaba próximo su inminente orgasmo.

Byakuya sintió su interior retorcerse por la desolación, la felicidad y el goce carnal del momento, una combinación que lo volvería loco de no ser por tener entre sus brazos a Rukia. Sus ojos alcanzaron a ver a la lejanía los primeros rayos del amanecer rozar el oscuro firmemente. Al mismo tiempo pudo captar a la lejanía la cuenta regresiva para el comienzo de un nuevo año, contada en coro por todos los shinigamis.

—"¡Cinco, cuatro, tres...!"

Rukia y Byakuya se miraron fijamente, sintiendo las primeras olas de su clímax comenzar a arribar. Faltaba poco, tan poco...

—"...¡Dos, uno... Feliz año nuevo!"

Y en ese momento los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo, alumbrando con sus hermosos colores el enorme firmamento; junto a los dos rostros repletos de placer que poseían Rukia y Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ambos amantes condenados por un destino cruel, gritaron la llegada de su orgasmo, remontando cada ola de esa feroz sensación con una inmensa alegría que saludaba el inicio del nuevo año. Opacada solo por el hecho de saber que tendrían que separarse aun cuando sus corazones no lo desearan.

La duración de su felicidad fue disminuyendo con el correr de los minutos, hasta que finalmente colapsó cuando el sol asomó en todo su esplendor dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día y al nuevo año.

Rukia descansaba su menudo cuerpo contra el más grande y fuerte de Byakuya, observando cómo el amanecer se reía de su desdicha con cada nuevo rayo de luz. Pero ella no podía imponerse en la vida de Byakuya, entendía de sobra que el nombre de su noble familia dependía de ellos. Él ya había hecho demasiadas concesiones en pos de su familia; primero con Hisana, después acogiéndola a su lado como su hermana y ahora compartiendo aquel indiscreto momento junto a ella en la orilla del mar.

Ella y él tenían obligaciones que cumplir, obligaciones para con su gente y con el título, que para bien o para mal, era de ellos. Ya no podían faltar aún más a sus respectivos juramentos, sencillamente no podían aunque eso la estuviese matando lenta y agónicamente.

—Te...Te amo Rukia. —murmuró con ronquera y tristeza plasmada en su voz.

La chica se quedó paralizada al escuchar aquellas palabras, incrédula al captar el significado tan profundo de las mismas. Para Rukia el momento compartido entre ambos había sido sublime, pero en la cabeza de la shinigami no cabía el creer que Byakuya alguna vez le diría eso. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y supo que las silenciosas y molestas lagrimas volvían a descender, pero esta vez por la emoción del momento. Aún sin tener un futuro juntos, Byakuya le había regalado las palabras con las que siempre había soñado desde que lo conoció, fantaseando escucharlas por ser quien era, no por ser parecida al primer amor del mayor.

Rukia alzó el rostro y miró con fijeza al hombre, trabando su mirada en la ahora serena y distante de Byakuya. Levantó su mano y rozó la mejilla y el mentón contrarios, alargando la caricia tanto como le fue posible.

Él la amaba y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Y yo a ti Byakuya, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré...

A sabiendas de que el día de los sueños llegaba a su fin, ambos se dieron un último beso cargado de todas las emociones que deberían acallar de ahora en más. Prolongándolo hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento y se vieron forzados a separarse. Poco a poco deshicieron su íntimo abrazo, encaminándose para recoger las prendas dispersas de ambos.

Cuando Byakuya recordó que por su salvaje arrobo Rukia había perdido su kimono, se acercó hacia el lugar donde descansaba su haori, recogiéndolo para entregárselo en completo silencio a la joven, la cual lo recibió del mismo modo y con evidente sorpresa.

—Pero es tú...—protestó débilmente.

Byakuya negó, apretando las manos de Rukia en torno a la prenda que lo distinguía como capitán. —Es tuyo ahora, conservarlo o has lo que te plazca con el. Yo puedo mandar hacer otro alegando que lo extravié.

—Ningún capitán a...

—Pues seré el primero, en ese caso. —delineó el perfil del delicado rostro en forma de corazón que poseía la menor. —No puedes regresar desnuda así que póntelo y terminemos con esto. —enfrió su tono alejándose de su tesoro más valioso; su orgullo y su razón de existir.

Rukia sabía que lo hacía por el bien de ambos, pero aún así dolió volver a sentir las murallas impuestas por Byakuya, saber que se tratarían como dos extraños atados por una promesa, en el mejor de los casos. Al igual que él, escondió sus emociones y asintió con solemnidad, poniéndose la prenda de Byakuya que aún conservaba su aroma.

El shinigami apagó sus gestos y endureció su expresión, irguiéndose antes de separarse y vestirse con el traje negro que todos los demás shinigamis vestían. Iba a ser un infierno dar las explicaciones ante la desaparición de su haori, pero a esas alturas a Byakuya no podía importarle menos. Cumpliría con el honor hacia su noble apellido, pero que lo condenasen si se arrepentía en algún momento del momento más sublime que vivió al lado de Rukia. Cerró la banda de su ropaje y avanzó bordeando la Costa con dirección al espeso follaje que estaba más adelante.

—Te veré después. —sentenció con su habitual hosquedad.

Rukia tragó saliva antes de recomponerse y sonreír a medias en dirección a la silueta de su amado Byakuya, misma que ya se desvanecía entre los árboles que conducían al centro donde estaban reunidos todos los shinigamis del Gotei.

—Hasta pronto, Ni-sama. —retomó su viejo y conocido apodo, abrazando contra su cuerpo el haori de Byakuya, el regalo más preciado que le pudo dar como despedida.

Uno que jamás se quitaría, así como tampoco lo dejaría de amar. Pues era un recuerdo del momento en que compartieron su pasión en esa pequeña playa.

 **A la orilla de lo prohibido.  
**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _(Y he aquí las canciones con las que me inspire para redactar esta locura de madrugada sin dormir :'v :  
1\. Lost Nine - Enigma  
2\. Prívate Love - Delyno  
3\. Dark In My Imagination - the Verona  
4\. Closer - King Of Leon  
5\. Rapture - Nadia Ali Ft. Armin Van Buuren  
6\. Angel - Theory of a Deadman_**

 ** _Y si, para los interesados, en mi cabeza el Haori que usa Rukia cuando es nombrada capitana es el que le regaló Byakuya. :'v :LauraSad: |3)_**


End file.
